


Cover - Well, I Say Friend...

by Ricechex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read this story and loved it. It, in turn, inspired me to make a cover. I just hope that missingsun likes it!</p>
<p>Click on the cover to go to the story - read, and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - Well, I Say Friend...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingsun/gifts).



[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/407587)


End file.
